


Three Things

by shiningsparkle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Smut, Smut in 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: There were two things that connected you to the gym leader. Your passion for his music and your devotion to your Pokémon. You never anticipated for a third thing to connect you.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 225





	1. Part 1 - SFW

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> I’ve fallen hard for the guy and I needed something to let out all these feels 💜 There will be a part 2 but it will probably take me a while longer to get it done.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this fic 💜

There were two things that connected you to the gym leader. Your passion for his music and your devotion to your Pokémon. You never anticipated for a third thing to connect you, let alone something so emotional. But at some point in time during your journey you developed feelings for the man. Now, you doubted that specific part was anything but a one-way connection, but that surely didn’t stop you from traveling all the way to Spikemuth to watch and support him in his battles against new challengers.

There was something about the way he battled. Something about the way he carried himself into the arena as if it was the absolutely last place where he wanted to be. Only for his demeanor to change within a blink of an eye. The mic pulled from behind his back, his posture upright, a look of fierce determination on his face, and his voice resonating through the entire arena as he introduced himself. That voice, dark yet smooth, rich yet clean, delivering his commands to his team as if they were a melody that was created solely for this moment, a rhythm that was only meant for this battle. And each time you heard it it made you sigh. A sound that luckily got lost among the cheers and screams of his Team Yell. In the end you couldn’t help your reactions, not anymore. Seeing him be confident, rocking and enjoying himself on stage just did things to you. But most of all did it make you happy to see him like this.

Piers was a different person when he could indulge himself in what he loved.

You stood among the crowd, mostly made up of his team members and their Pokemon, but the occasional tourist did provide a nice mix of Piers’s audience. You were sure he’d notice those few visitors, and he probably appreciated every single one of them given how rare they were. You were just glad his town got some more attention now that the shutter has been opened again.

_“I love you. I’m sendin’ cheers to you.”_

Your heartbeat spiked everytime these lyrics and his voice reached your ears, and even though it was just one line and he already carried on with the song, you felt like a schoolgirl who’s crush had just smiled at her. It was stupid, but you could still feel the blood rushing in your ears and your stomach making a flip. Just because of a few words, which weren’t even meant for you. What made it worse was that he had no idea about how you felt. Maybe you should just stop coming back to Spikemuth all the time. Maybe it could spare you the pain and embarrassment of getting rejected by him eventually. But you never found the strength to not enter this town whenever you passed it on your own travels.

The concert ended long after the sun has already set, and the moonlight shining through the holes in the roof and the neon lights surrounding the stage and gym were illuminating the town in a faint, almost mysterious glow. The crowd dispersed slowly, some staying a moment longer to praise Piers for his performance, most went home to call it a day, but within minutes the stage area and gym were rather empty.

Except for you and Piers. 

Piers had his back turned to you as he tidied up the stage area a bit, putting away instruments, loudspeakers and cables since they weren’t needed anymore today. You just let him work and stared at his hair. The gentle swaying of his black and white hair was almost soothing, it at least calmed down your racing heart and the adrenaline from the feels and sensations of the concert. 

He finally noticed you when he turned around. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment before they went back to the state they usually seemed to be in: tired, aloof, uncaring.

“You’re still here?” he asked as he came to stand in front of you. At this point you assumed he really was tired. It has been a long day and at the end of it giving a concert, it had to be exhausting no matter how much he loved doing it. Fine beads of sweat lingered on his forehead and his posture was just a bit more slouched than usual. You wished you were closer so you could offer him your arms and shoulders to rest for a moment, but the thought and wish to wrap his lean frame up in your embrace would most likely forever remain a dream.

“It’s been a while since my last visit, thought we could have a moment to catch up?”

Dream or not. And even though you knew better you couldn’t bring yourself to put any distance between the two of you to stop these feelings from ruling your mind and heart. Piers looked at you for a moment before he tilted his head, his eyes moving towards a point above of you, and he reached for his right shoulder. It was subtle, but he dug his fingers into his shoulder, and you frowned for just a second. He did this gesture so often but rarely ever did he actually apply pressure. Maybe he overdid it on stage and with throwing his Poké Balls today. That realization only made you want to hug him even more. And maybe give him a massage too…

“I s’ppose,” Piers eventually said, “might as well go to my place, we can have some tea, nothin’s gonna happen here anymore today anyway.”

You knew he didn’t mean it like that, but damn, your heart was throbbing in your throat. You didn’t dare to say anything because you feared you might just say something entirely dumb or you wouldn’t be able to produce a coherent sentence to begin with. Piers walked past you, shoulders slumped, everything about him screamed that he was disinterested in what was happening around him, but you - and everyone who knew him better - knew that was far from the truth.

You’ve never been to Piers’s place before. So you truly didn’t know what to expect. And so, you totally anticipated to be surprised when you entered his home, which only partially turned out to be true. You spotted all the colors he seemingly preferred, purple, pink, black and white, you spotted neon signs adorning the wall just like the streets outside, you spotted pictures of Piers, Marnie, their Pokémon, Piers making music on the walls and shelves, you expected stuff like that… But what you didn’t expect was… that the place was so tidy and clean. Nothing was out of place, nothing was dirty or misplaced. Piers never struck you as someone who took cleaning that seriously, especially because he had his hands full with way too much stuff already. And now, seeing this… you wondered if this was something he picked up over the years from taking care of Marnie…

“Tea?”

“Sounds lovely, thank you,” you replied. Piers didn’t say anything. He just slowly walked into the kitchen to pull out two mugs from a cupboard. You followed him, your eyes scanning your surroundings but ultimately landing on him again and his movements. You sat down at the small kitchen table, placed your bag on the ground next to you, your eyes fixed on his hands as he heated up water and prepared some tea for the both of you. He had nice hands, it was a shame they were covered by gloves most of the time.

“Have you run into Marnie recently by any chance?” 

His question pulled you out from your thoughts. You smiled, even though Marnie was handling herself quite well, hell, she even beat him in battle already, his concern for her was as adorable as it was impressive, he cared so much for her.

“Shortly after she left Spikemuth again after her battle against you. She seemed to be doing just fine though.”

“I hope she doesn’t run into trouble.”

“I doubt it. Look how far she’s come already.”

“I… guess.”

It was always so cute to see how his eyes widened whenever he started to worry about his little sister. You thanked him when he handed you a mug and sat down across from you. Not before you caught him reaching for his shoulder again though.

You spent the time drinking your tea and talking about recent developments in Galar. It amazed you just how easy it was to talk to Piers, how talkative he was himself, especially once you mentioned music, how the conversation just flowed naturally from one topic to another. Until both of your mugs were empty and it was really late into the evening already.

“I should probably get going,” you said. You didn’t want to leave. It was so nice spending time with him. You’ve never had the opportunity to be so close to him before, you were never able to talk to him in private like this and, if it was up to you, you totally wouldn’t mind spending the entire night just sitting here and talking. Piers closed his eyes for a moment.

“Where will you stay? Spikemuth’s hotel is out of business still.” He sounded sad by the end of that sentence. He really felt responsible for the state the town was in. You wished you had something to say to him…

“I guess I just camp outside of town, I have all the stuff with me.” You shrugged, you really didn’t think about that before, your mind was far too occupied with the situation at hand. But you had to sleep somewhere and it was getting late too.

“You can stay here if you want.”

Your head snapped up fast enough that you thought you heard your neck make a noise. What… what did he just say? He couldn’t be serious about this, right?! You blinked at him, the confused “huh?!” left your lips without you noticing. Piers closed his eyes again rubbing his shoulder.

“You can stay upstairs on Marnie’s floor. Doubt she’d have anythin’ against it.”

You knew he was just being nice and offered a friend a place to stay for the night, but you couldn’t help that your mind went into overdrive regardless. You were too far gone that just knowing you slept near him and would inevitably spend more time with him was enough to make your heart race, your knees weak; you were glad you were still sitting at the table.

“I… I guess, if that’s truly alright with you… I’d love to stay.”

What have you gotten yourself into?! And why did you have to say you’d love to stay?! Sometimes subtlety was truly a word not existent in your vocabulary… 

“Lemme show you,” Piers said, apparently - and luckily - ignoring your earlier choice of words. You just nodded, didn’t dare to say anything else. And as you followed Piers, your hand clutching your bag, your heart racing in your throat, your mind reeling around the fact that you were about to spend the night in the same house as Piers. Were you really that desperate that this alone was able to make you all nervous and flustered like you were a teenager in the middle of puberty again?!

“Where does this one lead?” you asked as you passed a door in the hallway. It looked different from the other doors, painted dark grey instead of white, a few notes pinned to it; it just struck your curiosity. And you tried to distract yourself from your own thoughts.

“My studio,” Piers replied, “wanna take a look?”

“Really?! Of course!”

The sheer glance of excitement in his eyes and the smirk pulling at the corners of his lips made your stomach flip. Again, such a shift in his posture, in his demeanor. Whenever he got the chance to talk about what he truly was passionate about he was like a different person, as if something inside him was ignited like a new energy. Deep down you wished he would talk and be as excited and energetic when he talked about you as well…

You followed Piers down into the basement and into a small room and your eyes lit up as you saw a room that could only be described as “Piers”. From the colors of the walls and floor, over the instruments, the desk with so many notes, the shelf with all these folders about songs he’s written, over the beanbag with the same black and white pattern as a Zigzagoon, to the photos on the walls of him performing, of him promoting his music… everything about this just screamed his name. This was what he was all about, what he truly wanted to do. Damn, you were so glad he brought you here to see this.

“This is awesome!” you exclaimed finally. Piers smirked and you felt his eyes on you as you walked over to the shelf and looked at the labels of all these folders. They were categorized so neatly… 

“I can’t record songs here, but I can write and practice ‘em here in peace. And the walls are almost soundproof too, so no one’s gonna be bothered by me rockin’ down here,” he explained. You turned around to him with a smile. But then your gaze fell onto the beanbag. Your smile turned into a grin as you approached the thing while Piers just blinked questioningly at you.

“Here I go,” you said and just let yourself fall into the beanbag, although you sure didn’t expect it to be that soft. A sound of surprise passed your lips as you sank into it like a stone in water and, even though it was comfortable in hell (and the thought creeped up in your head that Piers would probably completely vanish in this thing because of his hair having the same colors) you weren’t sure how you were gonna get out of it again without wriggling like a fish on land and embarrassing yourself in front of the man you adored. You really should’ve thought this through. But it was so cozy like this…

Piers appeared in front of you, and admittedly, there was something thrilling and captivating looking up at him from down here like this. You tried real hard to ignore the blood rushing in your ears at the thought. The things this man did to you… without him knowing no less… Piers raised one curved eyebrow at you, but the glance inside his eyes was neither condescending nor judging. No, much more was it teasing, as if he found something enjoyable in your… predicament. Something shifted. Inside of you, around him, in the room, you couldn’t tell, but something felt different and in rare display of confidence you just decided to play along. At this point you hardly had anything to lose(which was a lie, you had him to lose… you forced that thought back).

You smirked up at him. “I surely wouldn’t mind a little help down here.”

That sounded way too suggestive in your own ears, but could anyone blame you?! You had this tall, gorgeous man towering over you with a glance in his eyes you couldn’t completely identify and a smirk on his lips as he stared at you where you laid hopelessly in his beanbag, in his basement, heart racing, breath leaving your nose heavily. When did the atmosphere in the room shift so much? 

A gloved hand appeared in your field of vision. And you allowed your eyes to wander, who knew if such a situation would ever arise again, and as much as it scared you, you had to take this shot. You let your eyes travel over his lean, toned legs, those tight pink pants, over his narrow hips, that slender neck adorned by that choker, which you just wanted to hook your finger into and pull him down to your level, his beautiful face, those eyes staring you down intently, that soft-looking gorgeous hair falling into his face and down his back, and finally his long arms and his outstretched hand, just waiting for you to take it…

His fingers wrapped around yours firmly, a secure and steady grip, the same way he held his trusted partners in their Poké balls. The contact was almost electric, despite the gloves separating your skin from his it felt like a spark attack hitting your body straight on and suddenly you wanted nothing more than more of that. More of that electric feeling, more of that contact, more of him.

Piers pulled you up with one firm tug and you went with the movement until you were standing again. Directly in front of him. Incredibly close to him. Your feet were almost touching even. And his face. Those gorgeous eyes staring into yours, you could almost feel his breath fanning over your face. You didn’t have to take a step forward to touch those soft-looking lips. It became hard to breathe, your pulse was racing, your lips parted slightly by themselves as your mind struggled to realize what was happening right now. And he was still holding onto your hand. His cyan eyes dropped to your parted lips for a moment. This... this couldn’t be happening, right?! You were sure your heart would burst from your chest at any moment. This wasn’t real, was it?! The man you cherished more than anything stood so incredibly close in front of you, his gaze switched between your eyes and lips, his hand refused to let go of yours, it all felt way too real at once. And before anything or any of you could break this moment, before a spark of rationality could ruin this for you, you embraced the way too hot and stick atmosphere around you, being so incredibly close to him, and leaned forwards.

It was now or never.

Heavenly and amazing when your lips met his, it felt like your heart was caught in a fire spin, threatening to burn you from the inside out the moment your lips made contact with his. And so soft, oh, his lips were so soft, something inside of you screamed out at the feeling he evoked within you. And when he moved his lips slowly against yours, when he didn’t pull back but reciprocated, you let out a small whimper. Your fingers trembled as he finally let go of your hand and you wrapped them around his neck, the pale skin beneath your fingertips, his hair flowing over them, it was all too much. And still way too little. Nothing could ever compare to this, nothing could ever compare to the racing of your heart, to the outburst of warmth and glee when his long, lean arms wrapped around your form to pull you closer to him. You angled your head, opened your mouth for him, drank up every puff of breath that fanned over your face. You just wanted more. More of this, more of him, this felt too perfect. Just like a dream. And if you weren’t so caught up in the sensations, of the taste of his lips on yours, of his arms around you, you may not have believed this was truly happening.

When you two parted, breathless and trembling, neither he nor you let go of the other. Your mind was incapable of catching up, completely overwhelmed by your heart, and when you opened your eyes again to find his so close to your own, you didn’t care anymore. You just didn’t want this to end. You dreamed of this for so long.

Piers's hot and heavy breath fanned over your face as he leaned closer. There was a red hue on his cheeks, the only sign that he wasn’t as confident about this as the smirk on his lips wanted you to believe. His lips grazed yours as he spoke, voice hoarse and low, and you were glad he was still holding you or else your legs may have given out from under you.

“Maybe… you wanna share my bed instead tonight?”


	2. Part 2 - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> welcome to part 2. This is a direct continuation of the first part, but it's still basically PWP.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

You barely had a moment to take in your new surroundings when you entered Piers’s bedroom before his lips were on yours again. Your eyes fell shut with a small whimper leaving your lips as your back made contact with the closed door. Piers’s hands came up to your face, gloved fingers cradling your face while his mouth moved against yours. Your body tingled, every part of you felt like it’s been ignited from the inside out. It was all too much and far too little at the same time. And he was only kissing you. You breathed heavily through your nose as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, felt the cool leather beneath your arms, felt his silky hair of his ponytail flow through your fingers. It was so hard to believe this was happening, but instead of making you tear up it made you push yourself just a bit more against him. 

Piers made a small sound, deep in his throat, and your breath hitched when his tongue slipped past your lips. Heat build up inside of you, traveling down your spine and finally gathered deep in your lower body. A tiny moan left your lips, which was swallowed up by Piers’s lip as he kept sliding his tongue along yours, kept your mouth engaged with his until you were sure you would get dizzy from this. 

When you finally broke the kiss you anything but gasped for air, your hands on his shoulders trembled. Piers opened his eyes again and oh, the look alone sent a stinging sensation down your spine directly to your core. Darkened eyes, dilated pupils, the tired glance gave way for something much more flirtatious, the hint of a hidden passion that made your knees weak and your heart race in your chest.

You pulled him back in, unable to withstand that gaze any longer, and captured his lips with yours. Your eyes were closed. You only focused on the softness of his lips moving against yours, the contrast of the warm skin of his neck and the metal adorning it, his hands settling on your hips... You moaned against his lips and his fingers clutched the fabric of your shirt tighter and it sent a shiver down your spine to know that he wanted this, no, you, just as much as you wanted him.

By the time you finally moved and almost stumbled onto the bed, he had his jacket and gloves discarded, thrown to the ground, and his tank top was inched up just a bit higher, revealing some of his lean stomach to your eyes. You felt the blood rushing in your ears, felt the heat burning you up from the inside out and yet, you felt a shiver coursing through your body when Piers’s lips left yours and he placed them on your neck instead. The touch was incredibly soft, like a breeze on your skin, as if he wasn’t sure if he should apply more pressure. But you couldn’t tell him either. You never thought to be in this situation with him. The last thing you ever hoped for was for him to be on top of you, his hands on either side of your head, his body between your legs. And now, now that it truly was happening you didn’t know what exactly you wanted and craved for aside from him. You weren’t new to this, but actually having the man you loved with you in bed was still something different and overwhelming.

You moaned in surprise as Piers applied more pressure and sucked on the skin of the curve of your neck. Your hands came up to his shoulders, clinging to him as his touch sent an all new sensation through your body. Piers pulled back an instant later and you almost whimpered at the loss of contact. But as much as you missed his skin on yours the sight of him kneeling between your legs, his hands on either side of your head, looking down at you was enough for a feel of pressure to gather deep in your core. 

Piers’s chest was heaving as he stared down at you and it was then that you noticed how much this affected him as well. Those beautiful eyes, darkened and wide open, lips swollen from kissing parted, flushed skin from his cheeks to his neck, arms trembling… you dared to let your own eyes take it all in, to drown in the sight of him, but you couldn’t help the blush creeping onto your cheeks when you noticed the bulge in his pants. Those damn tight pants left absolutely nothing to imagination and left you trembling in anticipation, you didn’t even care how wanton you seemed in that moment.

“You sure ‘bout this?” Piers asked, voice low and breathy. You managed a nod but forced a ‘yes’ from your throat because you felt he deserved to hear it and you didn’t want him to misinterpret your slow nod as hesitation because damn, this was far from the truth. Piers smirked, though his flushed face and his still widened eyes betrayed that he was not nearly as confident as he wanted to make it seem.

Piers leaned down again, pressed a peck to your lips before his face disappeared from your view and his lips made contact with your neck again. You sighed, your eyes fell shut as you reached out for him blindly. You just wanted to feel, to enjoy. And to be closer to him. Your hands dived beneath his tank top, but you couldn’t tell if the moan that spilled from your lips was because you felt his muscles twitch beneath your hands or because he started kissing along your collarbone. There was a building pressure between your legs and damn, you wished you could do anything to ease it. Instead you focused on the man above you, on the skin beneath your palms, the way his muscles twitched when you slid your fingers over them, the way his breathing hitched when you touched his chest, his hips... until he finally pulled back to slide that top over his head and throw it off to the side to join his jacket and gloves.

He was gorgeous. Those lean muscles, those narrow hips… you didn’t care about the whimper you let out when he captured your lips with his again. You wrapped your arms around him, buried your hands in the silky hair of his ponytail as your tongue danced with his. Your body trembled, a stinging sensation traveling through your body and your back arched slightly against him when his hands copied your earlier move and vanished beneath your shirt.

You helped him get it off, along with your bra, and you shivered when the cool air of the room hit your body. Piers only threw a sneaky look at your chest, almost as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to stare and you smiled when he kissed you again. The kiss had something urgent to it, something much more sensual and passionate and you greedily swallowed up his small moan when his hands began to wander over your chest and you arched against him. The touch sent waves of heat through you, kept your nerves ablaze like they were trapped in a fire spin attack before it all seemed to gather deep in your core and turned the throbbing into an almost unbearable sensation. Your mind got hazy, nothing seemed to matter anymore when Piers’s lips left yours, when his mouth traveled down your neck and finally reached your breasts. You moaned, unrestrained, barely noticed his smile on your skin, didn’t hear his own moan. But the sudden push of his hips forward against your own made you jolt beneath him. The unexpected friction felt so good, so relieving, but it also made you crave even more. You wanted him. And your patience was wearing thin.

“Piers…” you gasped when he kept rocking his hips against yours. His long, drawn out “hm” sounded so sensual that for a moment your mind was entirely wiped blank.

“Please…” the word got lost in the gasp he pulled from you when he wrapped his lips around your nipple, licked and sucked on it while one hand touched and caressed your other one. What did you want again?! It felt so good.. the heat, the building pressure, the slight but not satisfying friction between your legs, his lips and hands on your chest, his long hair sliding over your body, his pale skin beneath your own hands… 

“Yes?” he pulled away from your chest to look into your face and you trembled as your eyes met his. That flushed skin, the usually so tired eyes covered by an intensity you’ve only seen in them when he was on stage or the battlefield, the fine beads of sweat on his forehead, the few strands of hair sticking to his face. For a moment nothing but a heavy breath left your lips as you struggled to find any coherent thought in your mind. More… you just wanted more… 

“Please,” you swallowed, “touch me.”

The grin on his face was nothing but lewd, but when he leaned slightly back and his hands traveled over your upper body until they reached the waistband of your pants you shuddered beneath him, incapable of saying anything, unable to tear your eyes away from him. Your muscles twitched when his fingertips grazed your skin, your chest was heaving, your heart threatened to just burst out of your ribcage as you watched how Piers opened your pants to slowly pull them down your legs. His impatience seemed to be getting the better of him now as well since he pulled your panties away from you as well. You trembled in anticipation and need when you laid bare in front of him, body sensitive and waiting.

Piers stared you down, unashamed now and with a look of nothing but need and desire on his face. This was truly happening. The man you’ve loved and have been pining for for so long was here with you, as intimate as it could get, just a layer of clothing separating your bodies from nothing but skin on skin contact, of losing yourselves in the feelings and sensations of each other’s touch and body…

You smiled up at him, much less bashful than you expected given the look he was still throwing your way and you slowly reached up your hand. Your finger hooked in the ring on his choker and you pulled. A gasp spilled from his lips but Piers followed the tug until you could catch his lips with yours again.

The kiss was desperate, just lips and tongues mashing, sounds being pulled from each other’s throats and swallowed up by the other. Your body shuddered and arched against him when one of his hands slid over it again, briefly caressed your chest, down your stomach and when it finally reached its destination you whimpered, breaking the kiss in the process. You clung to him, moaning and quivering as his fingers slid over your slick folds, circled your clit before one finger slowly entered you. It was overwhelming and so intense to finally get some proper friction, for all this building pressure to find some relief. It felt so good, so incredibly good, any coherent thought left your mind right there and then. All that mattered was the man above you, these amazing sensations and feelings he provoked deep within you, his skin on yours, his body entangling with yours and yet it wasn’t enough. Not enough...

You barely managed to let go from where your hands dug into his shoulders to let them travel over his body. You reveled in how his muscles twitched beneath them, paused on their way when he added another finger and started pumping them in and out of you slowly, but somehow you managed to reach his pants. You pulled those tight pink shorts down, alongside his underwear just like he did before, all the while he never let go of your folds, never pulled back from your walls clenching down on his fingers to try to get more of him, more friction, more of these sensations.

Your shaking hand reached for him, your fingers wrapped around his cock and the moan he let out was so delicious, so hot, that voice of his alone heightening the pressure building up inside of you. He was hot and hard in your hand and Piers’s movement of his fingers inside of you slowed down as he allowed himself to give into the sensations. And if you had been able to form a coherent thought you would’ve smiled at the knowledge that you were able to make him feel the same way he was making you feel. You pumped him slowly, no real rhythm, just craving and enjoying these feelings and getting lost in the thought of having him inside of you.

You whimpered when he pulled his hand back and left you desperate and yearning. The whimper almost turned into a whine when Piers stopped your hand on his cock and pulled it away as well. He looked at you, breathless and trembling just as you were, but the smile on his lips stole any remaining breath right out of your lungs.

“Ready for me to rock your world, babe?”

If your mind hadn’t been so foggy you would’ve laughed at how cheesy that line was, but you were far too gone to care. Just having him whisper to you like that, that deep and rich voice being hoarse and breathless was enough to turn you into a wanton mess for him.

He adjusted his position between your legs and you shivered, both in anticipation and need. You gasped when his cock slid along your wet folds, and when he finally slid inside of you you couldn’t even let out a sound. Your lips parted to let out a silent moan as Piers filled you slowly. Until he stilled inside of you, his hips flush against yours, and he moaned himself. His body trembled above you, his eyes shut tightly, his lips parted... 

He started moving slowly, pulling out of you before pushing back in, and the sensations were impossible to fathom. To finally be with him like this, as intimate as it could get, bodies connected, clinging to each other, it was overwhelming and you reached up with shaking arms to pull him close to you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, your legs around his slim waist as if you could be even closer to him this way. You moaned each time he filled you up again, each time his hips met yours and each time his own moans and groans reached your ears. 

You buried your face in the crook of his neck, whimpering when he picked up the pace, when he settled on a rhythm that felt nothing but perfect. He fit so perfectly, as if he was meant to be there, inside of you, in your arms and you couldn’t believe this was truly happening. You moaned and whimpered with each of his thrusts, each time he filled you again he sent a new wave of heat and tingling sensations through your body that ignited your nerves and finally gathered deep in your belly, heightening the pressure and tightening the coil that threatened to snap with each touch, each thrust.

Piers adjusted his angle, increased the speed of his thrusts, and you moaned breathlessly, your hands digging into his skin, your lips pressing against his shoulder when he hit that one spot inside of you. He noticed your reaction, and Piers kept at it, aiming to hit the same spot each time he filled you up. His long, lean arms wrapped around your body, your face next to yours…

“Gorgeous,” he gasped, “so gorgeous.”

You shuddered against him, the words alone pushed you until you teetered on the edge. His voice… how could he do that… with just his voice?! Just a bit more, just a bit…

It all overwhelmed you without warning. And you couldn’t tell what finally pushed you over the edge. His voice moaning your name into your ear, his thrusts getting more rapid, more desperate, his fingers rubbing your clit , all of it… but your climax washed over you like an all consuming wave. You shuddered, a hoarse cry of his name on your lips, as you were overcome with these incredible sensations of relief and euphoria. You barely noticed how he held onto you tighter a moment later, how he whimpered in your ear, how his own body trembled against yours as he spilled himself inside of you. You both stayed like this for a long while, embracing and connected, basking in the bliss of all these sensations and emotions.

And when these waves finally subsided, when you both finally came down from that incredible high Piers slowly pulled his head back. He looked into your eyes, exhausted gaze, but that glance of pure rapture and satisfaction in them managed to make you smile. He kissed you. Gently, tenderly, just a slow movement of his lips against yours as he slowly pulled out from you and lowered you back onto the mattress.

And even when you broke apart again, even when he laid down next to you, you refused to let go of each other. He wrapped you up in his arms, rested his chin on the top of your head as your face came to rest against his still heaving chest. This felt so incredible. So amazing, it almost brought tears to your eyes. Silence settled upon you two as you both basked in the aftermath of what just occurred between you, as you regained your breathing and came to realize what all of this meant. You pushed yourself just a bit closer to him.

“You see,” Piers started eventually, voice still slightly breathless. You pulled back to look into his face. “I don’t do encores.”

You stared at him, blinking as your lips slowly parted. But before a sense of dread was able to settle within you a grin appeared on his face.

“Guess this means we gotta switch it up each time, right?!”

He chuckled as you murmured something under your breath before you hid your blushing face in his chest again.

“Don’t scare me like that, you punk.”

There were two things that connected you to the gym leader. Your passion for his music and your devotion to your Pokémon. You never anticipated for a third thing to connect you, let alone something so emotional. But as you laid there, naked and entangled, listening to Piers’s chest vibrating against your cheek with his quiet laughter, you couldn’t help but embrace all of it.


End file.
